For You I Will
by Wesker888
Summary: She's the only girl I'd go to insane lengths for to see a smile on her face. And yet, I wouldn't have it any other way. A nice little RHr oneshot. based on a true incident.


For You I Will

I know, I know- I should probably be working on _Crawling_, right? Yeah, well, I've had a really tough day, and I just needed to get this out of my system. So, no likey, no ready.

Another _little_ R-Hr one-shot (I should really do more of these; they work perfectly for me.), no songs, no real time period (I'd go with sometime in between the beginning of Goblet of Fire and the ending of Half-Blood Prince, just to be safe.), may or may not be related to _Just One Dance_, depends on your take on it.

Once again Ron's POV, once again based on real events (though not exactly as it happened; I can't recall exactly all of it, so I won't do that).

Enjoy.

* * *

She sits in class, writing, as usual, the notes that the teacher has up on the board. I sit at the front of the class, and yet I still sneak peaks behind me when the teacher has his back turned, just to see her. I don't know why I do; I just do. I mean, c'mon, it's not like I can help it, right? She is my…friend, yeah, she's my friend.

She looks sad, like she has all these other days. Is today _my_ fault? I really don't see how it could be…it's not like I did anything wrong, right?

Well, to be fair, she _was _just trying to help me out. I was having some problems in a class, and she had lent me her book so I could figure it out. I still couldn't make heads or tails of it, and I told her as much, but she still kept encouraging me to keep at it. And today, moron that I am, I gave the book back, saying I didn't need it anymore, that I was OK.

I think it hurt her. I don't see why it would, but it's her. I can't figure her out, even with all the years we've been friends. She's a mystery; one that, instead of gets easier, gets harder to read with each passing day. Normally, that'd discourage some people, make them branch out and seek other options.

Not me.

That just intrigues me even more.

She looks up, and I'm still looking at her. Nervously, I look away, feeling my face go red a little. Then I realize that I'm not a child anymore, that I can look back at her, and so I do so, the kid in me half-wishing she was looking away.

She's still fixed right on me. I feel my face go even redder. I think I'm gonna turn again-

She smiles at me, that perfect smile that isn't flirtatious, but isn't exactly just-friends either. At least, not to me. I smile back. Maybe she doesn't hate me after all.

At the end of class, I wait for her to catch up to me. It was the end of the day, so we could head back up together. She had to see another teacher first, so I figure I'd get it out now.

"So…I kinda felt bad today," I tell her.

She frowns. "Why?"

"Well…because I gave you the book back."

"Oh…" She pauses for a bit, then waves it aside with, "Well, you shouldn't feel that way. It's nothing important to feel bad over."

"Well, yeah, but you were just trying to help and it's like I threw it in your face or something."

"It's OK, really. No big deal."

"I'll take the book back. Seriously, if you think it would help-"

"No, it's OK. Don't worry about it, please."

It didn't feel OK. Not to me. This was my friend, and to me, it still felt like I had let her down. True, I always let her down, in one way or another. But today, I didn't wanna just let it go off the hook like that.

So I give her a hug. Not a huge, gigantic, two-armed embrace, but a nice little one-armed squeeze, bringing her against me. I could feel her willingly lean against me, no hesitation, just two friends hugging.

"You're the best," I said softly into her ear. "I hope you know that."

When I broke away from her, I could see she was a bit…I don't really know what word you would use to describe it. Embarrassed? Touched? I don't know. But she smiled, and said a small thank you, and right then I knew it was going to be OK. Really OK. And as we trudged up the long steps, I inwardly shook my head.

She's the only girl I'd go to insane lengths for to see a smile put on her face.

And yet I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Again, real event, but at the same time made-up. Some of the conversation is mixed up, because I couldn't remember the exact words said.

Well, here it is. Again, just needed to get it out there.

Enjoy.


End file.
